16 years of rain
by DeDee
Summary: A little short RinKohaku story.Plus a little SesshRin..My first Inufic so read and review truthfully!
1. Kohaku

This is my first Inufic okay so I'm tryin..be happy!! I'm usually a RinSesshomaru kinda person but this story just came to me one day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..Did I say that right?..Like I said, this is my first!

* * *

Memories came flooding back to him as he sat outside Kaede's hut watching the rain fall. No matter what happened the memories of years ago still remained. He stared at the stars in the sky hearing the whistling of the wind and the slight snores emmiting from inside the hut. He had thought that by now everything would be a distant memory, something to learn from.

He thought that he would return to how he was before the sacred jewel, to be innocent again and to have an open, free mind. Now he knew that he could never return to that. After all the pain he'd caused his sister, and her companions, after all his travels with different charges, Kagura, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and finally joining his sisters group when he reached 14. That was 2 years ago and the memories still affected him.

Now at 16 he was quiet and withdrawn, allowing no one into his thoughts as he was used to doing under Naraku's command. He knew that no matter how much love his sister showed him, she couldn't heal him, and to his knowledge no one could. He tried to look back on his fondest memories and found that they all contained one person. When he had traveled with Sesshomaru he had met a girl near his age. It had been so long ago that Kohaku struggled to remember her name as the rain's strength increased.

Rin, that had been her name, Rin. He remembered her telling him about herself one day.

"_I used to be mute, my family was killed by wolves from the wolf demon tribe and I was tortured and ridiculed by the villagers until I met Lord Sesshomaru. He was injured and I brought him food and water. One day the wolves returned and I died by a pack of them. Master Jaken has told me that Lord Sesshomaru revived me with his sword" Rin told Kohaku as they sat on the slightly damp grass. "Lord Sesshomaru's sword can revive the dead!" Kohaku exclaimed gazing into Rin's eyes and noticing the pain hidden behind the surface. 'Like mine' Kohaku thought looking off into the distance and feeling a tug at something inside of him._

He had remembered that day especially with defined detail. The grass and the slight sweet smell of the air and Rin's honeysuckle/ginger smell. The way her hair flew into the wind causing her to look carefree and wild despite the tears in her eyes. The strong sense and want he had to hold her and the burning in his chest. That had to be about when he was 12 or 13.

He watched as the rain started to slow down and quiet down. He stayed outside watching the rain until he noticed a slight light over the hilltops. The sun was starting to rise. He pushed himself up and took on look out into the woods as he noticed a slight movement in the bushes. He froze and pondered checking it out before he threw the idea from his head and continued on into the hut. "Damn rodents" he mumbled to himself as he pushed the hangings in the doorway out of the way sneaking back into the hut.

* * *

YAY!!! I'm done with the first chapter!! Please read and review. Ideas are welcome!!! 


	2. Rin  Sesshomaru

**Hey!! I wanna thank Sienna-shirou for my first review on this story!! Two chapters in two days... You gotta love that! Okay. Onto the greatness!!**

* * *

Rin fingered her hair nervously as she watched Kohaku stand up from outside the old priestesses hut and start to walk inside. She let out a deep breath that she did not know she was holding and watched as Kohaku stopped and turned around slowly looking directly at where she was hiding. She froze and watched with fear of being discovered as the young man in front of her scrunched up his brow in annoyance and muttered something under his breath as he continued on inside the hut.

As soon as she saw Kohaku go inside Rin pushed herself up quickly and ran away in silence, her long black hair plastered to her head from the rain. Thoughts coursed through her mind as she slowed down and walked through the rain to Lord Sesshomaru's campsite.

_He was just sitting there deep in thought as the rain splattered on him. His hair was hanging over his eyes dripping with water, and his clothes were stuck to him like a second skin. Rin blushed at the slight definition of Kohakus muscles seen under his white kimono robe. He looked deep in thought and was slouching as if the world was on his shoulders. She watched him take a deep breath and look up at the pouring rain. Rin strongly fought the urge to stand up from her hiding spot and touch him. He just seemed so…depressed and unhopeful. Rin looked down at her own kimono and thought of all the times he had saved her when he was under Sesshomaru's rule. Just as she was about to stand up and reveal herself he stood up and she took a deep breath in as she crouched back down._

"Rin" a deep emotionless voice called out surprising her from her thoughts as she wheeled around in surprise. She had reached the campsite without even noticing. "Ohh…umm… Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stuttered out going into a quick and sloppy bow. The look in his eyes questioned her doing and where she had been. Not knowing how to answer that question Rin hurried off to tend to Ah-Un. As she mumbled to the two-headed demon she felt Sesshomaru's gaze on her. Resisting the urge to blurt out the truth Rin turned around and met Sesshomaru's gaze willing herself not to look away. Suddenly Ah-Un nudged the girl, breaking her concentration and causing her to blink ending the staring contest for power.

Thoughts circulated in the 15 year old girl's head as her attention turned to the demon pet. A blush crept across her face as she realized whom all her thoughts centered to…Kohaku. Rin began to walk away from the campsite looking for a place to think. Finally she came upon an open field wet from the rain (and for all those who haven't figured it out yet..the rain has stopped) and springing with bright colors noticeable even in the deep fog, and murky weather. Rin sat down and tried to sort out her thoughts.

_**Lord Sesshomaru**_

He figured that something was wrong as soon as she had left the site. She mumbled something about gathering berries but both him and her knew very well that the current weather was not ideal or even agreeable for picking berries. Plus he noticed that she didn't gather a basket or cloth in which to put the berries. He figured that it had been her time again before he realized that he could not smell any slight hinder of her blood. 'Probably emotional' he thought to himself trying to push his suspicions away before realizing that he was still stiff and that his hand kept lingering towards his sword, just in case.

When she had returned he smelled and sensed something on her that threw him off course, it was confusion with a slight mixture of want. 'Of what?' he asked himself as he called out her name instantly pushing the thought out of his mind, reminding himself not to medle in petty human affairs. She seemed deep in thought before he called out her name and after she seemed clumsy and aloof, slightly nervous actually.

He stared at her retreating form as she walked over to Ah-Un mumbling something under her breath that Sesshomaru only caught snatches of. Well actually…he only caught one word…Kohaku. Suddenly the girl turned around and met his gaze equally strong, determination brimming behind her eyes. He was caught off guard both by the boy's name exiting her mouth and by her forwardness by looking directly at him. Ah-Un nudged the girl's shoulder pulling her away from his gaze. She patted the demon and walked off not giving an explanation or location of where she was going, surprising Sesshomaru as he tried to piece together what had happened without revealing any emotion on his face.

He didn't smell Kohaku scent on her so may be they were just thoughts of him…out of no where...without any warning. Suddenly a conclusion came to mind, they must be near his brother's and that priestesses's village. But that still didn't explain why his name was on the tounge of his young 15 year old apprentice. The boy must have been around the same age of Rin now…probably around 16.

Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts from his mind convincing himself that they were petty things not to be minded…so why was he so concerned. Suddenly a sound alerted Sesshomaru to visitors…or prey…whichever he so chose. A young man emerged from the bushes walking as though he were in a trance and seemed surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting there. "L-Lord Sesshomaru" the boy stuttered out bowing lowly. Sesshomaru noticed that the boy seemed much taller than he had remembered and that he had filled out a bit in muscles. His voice surprised Sesshomaru because it had grown deeper from the last time he had seen and heard him. "Kohaku" Sesshomaru said nodding slightly to the young man in front of him who looked slightly drenched.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews people!!! Keep on reading!!  Or else…**


	3. The NailBitting End

Hi!! Sorry it took me so long to update!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…DUH!!

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts from his mind convincing himself that they were petty things not to be minded…so why was he so concerned. Suddenly a sound alerted Sesshomaru to visitors…or prey…whichever he so chose. A young man emerged from the bushes walking as though he were in a trance and seemed surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting there. "L-Lord Sesshomaru" the boy stuttered out bowing lowly. Sesshomaru noticed that the boy seemed much taller than he had remembered and that he had filled out a bit in muscles. His voice surprised Sesshomaru because it had grown deeper from the last time he had seen and heard him. "Kohaku" Sesshomaru said nodding slightly to the young man in front of him who looked slightly drenched._**

****

* * *

Not knowing what to do Kohaku bowed again rising quickly and sloppily. A long uncomfortable silence followed both men not knowing what to do. Suddenly a voice called out from the bushes, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" A little green thing yelled out emerging from behind the bushes. 

"It's Rin my lord she's in grave danger!" the little green thing known as Jaken huffed out, before he saw Kohaku. "Who are you, and what business do you have with my lord?" Jaken snapped.

"Jaken!, How good it is to see you again old friend" Kohaku exclaimed giving off a fake smile. "Kohaku?"Jaken asked "Why are you-?" Jaken started. "JAKEN" Sesshomaru barked at the demon causing him to almost shit himself in fear.

"What is this about Rin?" he asked raising from his spot. "Huh, oh…she's in trouble my lord!" Jaken exclaimed running off into the distance "Follow me!"

Sesshomaru started off after Jaken and stopped for a minute. "She'll probably want to see you too." he said before starting off again. Kohaku didn't even think about it, he ran off and followed Sesshomaru, one thought slowing him down, 'What did he mean too?!'

* * *

YAY!!!!! That's it… I'm done… I told you it was gonna be short!!! Maybe I'll do a sequel…hmm…I dunno! Anyhoo, **READ AND REVIEW!!!! Oh and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
